


Just for a Case

by unibadger2



Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M, Hurt/Comfort, Implied thoughts of cheating
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-12
Updated: 2017-07-12
Packaged: 2018-12-01 06:06:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 516
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11480232
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/unibadger2/pseuds/unibadger2
Summary: You watched Dean saunter over to the beach blonde waitress behind the counter, a charming smile pulling at his lips. You told yourself weren’t worried; you and Dean trusted each other completely. Neither of you had ever done anything to even crack the strong bond forged from years of hunting and sharing cramped motel rooms, and you strongly doubted you ever would.





	Just for a Case

You watched Dean saunter over to the beach blonde waitress behind the counter, a charming smile pulling at his lips. You told yourself weren’t worried; you and Dean trusted each other completely. Neither of you had ever done anything to even crack the strong bond forged from years of hunting and sharing cramped motel rooms, and you strongly doubted you ever would.

Taking a sip from your drink, you leaned back slightly in the sticky diner booth that you were sharing with Sam.

“Maybe it’s not a werewolf. Could be a wendigo.” Sam’s voice pulled your gaze away from the bottom of your coffee cup. He was flipping through his dad’s old journal and comparing the messy sketches framing the pages to the photos you had snagged from the local police department earlier that day.

Humming in consideration, you leaned forward and rested your elbows on the table. 

“Yeah, but wendigos don't usually kill their vics right away. They keep them alive for later,” you tapped the picture of the body missing a bit of their spleen. “And that’s not what I’d call alive.”

Sam shrugged and wrinkled his nose. “A dumb wendigo?” 

You were about to answer when you looked back over to the bar where Dean was chatting up the witness. This time, it seemed like she wasn't satisfied with talking over the counter. She sat next to Dean on one of the tall barstools, her hand on his arm. He was grinning down at her, too. Usually he grinned at you like that.

“You okay?” You looked back at Sam’s worried face and nodded quickly. 

“I’m ju-I’m just gonna go back to the motel, see if I can find anything on the police database.” With that, you got yourself out of that diner as fast as you could, not daring to look back.

Dean looked up as the bell over the diner’s door heralded your exit. Flashing an apologetic smile towards the waitress, he stood from the bar stool. 

“Sorry, sweetheart, I gotta go.” Ignoring the dirty look she gave him, Dean jogged out of the diner and after you.

* * *

Tentatively peering into the motel room, Dean took in your slouched form.

“Little early for a drink, isn't it?” Dean joked, gesturing towards the half-empty bottle you were spinning around absentmindedly. When you glanced up to look at him, Dean flinched at the sight of your red and puffy eyes. “Aw, sweetheart,” Dean murmured, gathering you in his arms.

“I'm sorry. I was just acting for a case. I love you.” Dean pressed a kiss to your forehead as you sniffled. You nodded and wrapped your arms around Dean’s waist.

“I know. Love you too.” Dean chuckled softly at the sound of your nasally voice. Plopping down on the squeaky motel bed, Dean pulled you down with him. You sat between his legs and rested your back against his chest.

You giggled as Dean leaned forward to whisper in your ear. 

“How ‘bout we get takeout and have a Dr. Sexy marathon, huh? We can put the case on hold. Sound good?”

“Perfect.”


End file.
